Azeroth: All Past Life's End here
by Thejpshow15
Summary: here's the back stories to all the charatcer in my story Azeroth: the things of the forgotten co writien by my friend and me i hope this makes you enjoy my up coming series so much more please reply with how much you like/dislike something any advice is welcome as long as it is friendly and meant to help don't be a random jerk
1. Chapter 1

A Blind Fate

Back in the days of the High Elves Run of Power, Before The Fall To Blood Elves.

There was many Rangers Who were talented, but None like Roza Highcorner.

But She Would Say Otherwise, When it comes To a hunter Known by many Names.

He Held Many Titles, Like The Bounty Hunter, The Beast Tamer, The Survival Master.

But Many Only Knew Him By Aelos Highcorner, Roza's Husband.

He was very Cocky, Almost too cocky for he's own good, Yet He had Respect

Because They All Knew, How Skilled He Was With a Long-Range Weapon.

He and Roza were so close, Some would say it was meant to be.

But in the End, It was that Love that Cost Aelos Highcorner the Most.

For During the Third War, in the Heat of Battle back to back with Roza.

Against The Death Knight Arthas, And His Army Of Forsaken.

They Were Wiping Out Most Of His Army, until till he joined the fight.

He came out of no where, and started killing High Elf one by one.

Finally he got to her, and he grabbed her by he throat.

In hopes to save her Aelos Shot off one last Explosive Shot.

Only for Arthas's Sword Frostmourne, to Reflect the shot back at him.

Aelos face in shock as it blew up in his face, knocking him to the ground.

He tried to get up, and look around, but he quickly realized he couldn't see.

He could only sit there, and listen as Arthas riped her soul from her body.

He fainted from his wounds, later waking up back in he's room.

He walked out of his room, slowly feeling his way around.

Asking everyone he could where Roza was, only to find out she was dead.

It hurt him so bad that he cast himself out, shamed by the fact he couldn't save her.

Shamed by the fact he was now blind, it was to much for him to handle.

So he heads out into the jungles of Azeroth, to hide from his failure.

He went by un-noticed for the longest time, just how he wanted it.

Till he got to Azshara, where he met a man who would change his life.

His name was Leo The Blind, a Blinded Rogue who trained in Azshara all his life.

He noticed Aelos walking around, tripping, falling, bumping into trees, and rocks.

He called out to Aelos. "Young Hunter you seem like you could use a hand"

Aelos didn't want anything to do with him, he just wanted to get away from this world.

Aelos fell once again, but this time Leo picked him up.

"where are you headed so quickly young one" a Curious Leo asked.

Aelos stopped, "why do you care? I'm just a blind man to you."

Leo laughs at Aelos "even if you are blind, not like I could noticed since I am blind too."

Aelos held he's head low, "i'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude sir."

Leo turned Aelos head towards him "don't be sorry, not like you could know either."

Aelos lend up against a tree, saying nothing at all just listening to Leo.

Leo grabs Aelos hand "i can tell you used to be a hunter, what would you be doing in a place like this?."

Aelos just stood there with nothing to say

"Guessing you don't wanna speak of it?"

"It's better left unspoken" Aelos said with much sadness in he's voice

"Well I hate to see such a young hunter quit so easily, how about I show you how to live blind?"

Aelos head shot up like a bullet out of a gun, "you could teach me how?"

Leo smiled at Aelos "follow me, and I will show you how to regain your path young one."

Aelos followed him closely, and Leo started to train him right away.

Years and years passed by while Leo pushed, and Pushed Aelos to learn to not only be his normal self again, but also to hunt again.

Finally after so much time has passed, Aelos training was done.

Before Aelos left, Leo gave him a set of twin blades, telling him to lock them until needed.

Aelos left Leo to start path back to Redemption, but when he made his way back home.

He would soon find out, that a new leader is over the newly called Blood elves.

And that Slyvana an old friend, who he thought was long gone, was alive yet still very much dead.

He was so glad when he heard the news, he left out as soon as he could for under city to see her.

When he got there, he done everything in he's power to get a meeting with her.

Finally after a long wait, he came Face to Face with he's old friend.

When she seen him, memories came back to her of their times together.

"Aelos can it be your alive?!" she ran to him to hug him

for the first time in a long time he smiled. "i missed you sylvanas"

she smiled back "it is so good to see your face again Aelos"

his smile faded "i wish I could say the same thing"

she looked at him confused, only to realize he was blind, and couldn't see her face.

"what How did this happen to you?" she asked him

he bowed his head "during the battle, I shot an arrow that was reflected, and cost me my sight"

her Anger grew quickly "That bastard Arthas cost us so much"

than out of no where Aelos dropped to one knee, "i know I am a blood elf"

"but I can not take orders from anyone, but you, so if you will have me, I would be honored to be your new dark ranger."

she picks him up, and hands him a new bow. "you are no longer the Aelos I once knew"

he nods his head "you are right, I am no longer Aelos Highcorner, I am now Aelos The Blind."

She smiled, and nod her head towards him, And as he starts to walk away, she stops him.

"Aelos, I have to tell you tho, I heard rumors about your wife, she still might be alive."

He stopped in he's track, and waited for her to finish.

"But, she might not remember you for." She froze for a moment.

He turned around to her, "Why not? What did those monsters do to her?"

He tightens his grip on the bow, "The rumors say, They turned her into a Death Knight now."

He turned back around, "Than, I will make it my quest to find her."  
He walks off to start he's new quest, To find his wife, and his life again.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Mess wit' the Voodoo

Unlike most of his kind, Dertok has Found many friends in the Race of Orcs.

Also unlike the rest of his Kind, He holds no hate towards Hellscream's leadership.

Dertok being a very Talented Druid, Is held in very high regards by most horde leaders.

Mainly for the fact, After all the wars in he been in his still very light hearted.

Dertok has not lost much, Never really felt pain or hatred towards anyone.

Until the day he lost his Best friend Zaja, it was a day like no other, and it still burns in Dertok.

The Day him and Zaja was on Guard duty at Ashenvale.

"Hey Dertok mon, why are we out here on look out duty when we could put some noobs on it."

Derok shakes his head at Zaja "have ya learned nothing Young troll?"

Zaja laughs loudly "Nope not one thing, what good is learning things for?"

Dertok smiled at Zaja "If we wasn't so close, I'd have ya sent back to base training."

Zaja eyes gets real wide "Well bless the voodoo that ya like Zaja."

Dertok just laughs at Zaja "Well it's a late night, ya should get some sleep."

Zaja shakes his head "Nah mon ya go get some rest, I'll take it over for the night."

Dertok smiles & goes lays down, but the next thing he knows he wakes up to a Scream.

"Zaja?!" He jumps up, and runs off towards the scream "Zaja where are ya mon?!"

He finally comes up on the sight of Zaja lifeless body covered in blood.

"Zaja! NOOOOO" he runs over, and grabs Zaja.

Zaja looks up at Dertok "Mon, What hit Zaja so hard?"

Dertok Tries to heal Zaja's wounds, but they were too much for him to heal.

"Zaja, Why Zaja Why?" Dertok tears land on Zaja's light blue skin.

Zaja wipes Dertok tears. "Don't worry about me mon, ya need to be getting out of here."

Dertok Sadness slowly turns to Rage

Dertok yells "Where's The bastard who did this?"

"Awe another Troll for me to kill." said a voice from behind the trees

Dertok lays Zaja down, and closes his eyes. "Ya, have no idea what ya just done."

The Voice steps out from behind the tree, A Human, but with weird red eyes.

"oh I'm pretty sure I know young troll" the human said laughing at Zaja's death

Dertok turns into his Cat form "I'll rip your heart out." Dertok said with pure hate.

The Human shakes his head "No you wont, atleast not today." he opens a portal, and escapes.

Dertok turns back towards Zaja, and Picks up his body, and takes it back to their post.

Later after everything was said, and done he went to Hellscream.

"Hellscream, did ya get my report." Hellscream looked at Dertok with sad eyes.

"Yes I did, I'm sorry for you lost, If there's anything I can do."

Dertok nods his head "There is one thing mon"

"Well don't hold your tongue boy speak" Hellscream said calmly.

"I want to be sent to a new post, Maybe one in Tirisfal Glades"

Hellscream nods his head "As you wish, You are here by a signed to your new post in bill"

"Thank you sir." Dertok left out on the Zepp that day for Tirisfal, leaving behind everything

Dertok still trying to be his up beat self, was scared forever and vowed to one day find the killer.

But his story doesn't end there, Funny enough his first day on the job he came across a blood elf

With a worgen she just saved off a burning boat.

"Thank you kind Priest...I.." The worgen began.

"Don't thank me yet mutt. The only reasons I healed your flea bitten ass is to turn you over  
healthy to the guards at Undercity and to honor the memory of my family. If not that I would have left you here to rot." She replied.

Dertok over heard her say to the Rogue Worgen, he kept listening to them talk.

Just to Realize that the Rogue was gonna try to escape, He wasn't gonna let that happen.

"Because if ya don't do what the lady says mutt I will rip your throat out with my bare claws!" snarled Dertok.

"I can see and sniff ya wet dog fur even in stealth Worgen. So just be smart and start walking." He said. He turned up and looked at The Priest.

"My names Dertok elf. Nice to meet ya" Dertok smiled transforming back into his Troll figure.


	3. Chapter 3

Nowhere to go but Home

Sitting next to the hot waters of the Taunka ' Le village the steam still felt like a cold breeze against Sadi's death knight skin. Ever since upon completeting her training as a Death Knight.

"Would my brother and sister even recognize me?" Sadi asked outloud.  
"Cheep Cheep" cherped the MoonkinHatchling next to her.  
"I don't even recognize myself Moony" She said patting his head.

It wasn't always so. Once long ago at the age of 18. Sadi, Vampiyra, and Aelos all lived in a village of their home territory. Eversong Woods. Capital Silvermoon City. Home of the Blood Elves.

Vampiyra her twin training to be a priest, their brother was training to be a Hunter like their father before him. She herself was about to choose the path of which class was meant to be her's when their village was attacked by the Alliance. Enemy to the horde. All 3 siblings were seperated. Sadi was sold into slavery. After the bonds of her slavery were finally cut along with the bastards throat who dared call himself her master. The paths she was walking in life lead her to Acherus. The Ebon Hold.

Then He stood before her.

"What if I were to give you the means to cut yourself from your old life and forge a new one?" Said the dark figure before her. His Helm looked of a dark  
crown of steel thorns on his blue plate armor. You couldn't see his face really. Onle his Blue eyes. In his right hand he held a magnificent piece of steel and metal. Light blue markings on the sides of it.

"Well. What if I gave you the means to forge a new life young one?" He whispered again.  
"What would happen to me ?" Sadi asked him.  
"You would be a force to be wreckoned with. No one shall dare to enslave one such as you. You could even possible find the strength to go home."  
"Who are You?" Sadi asked.

"Call me Arthas...

That was 8 years ago. Now here she is. A Death Knight. Her soul felt so stained with the blood of all those she's killed in order survive. Every enemy, every battle won felt more like a scar on her heart. Will she ever fine peace? or her siblings?

"Do they even know I'm alive?" Sadi asked again outloud.

A group of Taunka were talking in the background close by.

"Have you heard of this Aelos HighCorner of Silvermoon? " asked one.  
"Yeah some blind Blood elf Hunter...

"Blind?!..Aelos?!" Sadi whispered. Could it really be her young brother?

Greatmother Taiga of the Taunka sat down beside her.

"You want peace young one? To get peace in life. One has to over come every battle that is brought forthe. In the present...the future...and yes even the past." She said is a zeplin leaving for Orgimmar at Warsong Hold every day."

"Guess the only way to get my questions answered is the to get the answeres myself." Sadi said. She bowed her head to Taiga. Then set forth towards the path that would lead her home. 


	4. Chapter 4

Light or Shadow

"Vampiyra!" Sadi screamed as she was torn from her sister's arms. Vampiyra tried to run after them until she saw smoke coming from what was their home.  
Fire and smoke surrounded the house but it was still light enough for her to see Aelos's body laying motionless on the floor.

Quickly she ran toward the river's edge and soaked her cloak in it. Wrapping it around her as she set forth to save her brother.

" Dame it.. Aelos..MOVE OR BURN!" She screamed as she cast her lesser heal on him.  
"Where ..is..? " Aelos started to ask..  
"No time! We must hurry! Vampiyra replied

Togather they crept down the river further and further until smoke was the only thing they could see from a mile away.

"Where is she? Where is our sister?!" Aelos asked again.  
"I don't know. The bastards just took her!...

Everytime she saw smoke from a fireplace or chimny it reminded her of that day. Onward she rode on her black hawkstrider towards Silvermoon. She was currently in Undercity studying expanding her skills as a Priest.

On the road in Tirisfal Glades she saw a boat on fire on Brightwater Lake and someone was on it. She be damned if she let someone get hurt or tormented by fire as she was.  
Bravely she swam to the boat and grabbed the arm of whoever it was knocked out cold as she remembered Aelos was.

Soon they reached the shore and she was about to cast her healing spells on the person until she could clearly see who was infront of her. A tall gray furred...dark maned ...Worgen.

"A Worgen...an Alliance Worgen." Vampirya sneered with hatred.  
" Please...help me..." The worgen whispered faintly

Why should she?! Vampiyra thought to herself. All Alliance has ever given her was grief and dispare. Why should she reward that with kindness.

"Because your not a murderer. And you are better then that." The voice of her twin popped up in her mind. Against her better judgement she cast her healing on the Worgen.

"Thank you kind Priest...I.." The worgen began.  
" Don't thank me yet mutt. The only reasons I healed your flea bitten ass is to turn you over healthy to the guards at Undercity and to honor the memory of my family. If not that I would have left you here to rot." She replied.

"And what if I don't go quietly." The worgen smircked.  
She was a Rogue! She could vanish without a second hesitation.

"Because if ya don't do what the lady says mutt I will wrip your throat out with my bare claws!" snarled a voice behind them.  
Out from the shadows appear a huge blue feline with sharp tusks coming out of his lower jaw.

"I can see and sniff your wet dog fur even in stealth like Worgen. So just be smart and start walking." He said. He turned up and looked at Vampiyra.

"My names Dertok elf. Nice to meet you" Dertok smiled transforming back into his Troll figure. 


	5. Chapter 5

Honor and Friends

Frozen death, Mysterious, Handsome, Dangerous. These are only a few names that this light skinned, blue haired DeathKnight goes by. Formally known as BlackRabbit.

"She was just here BlackRabbit." Greatmother Taige told Him "Sadi has journyed to your homeland to see if she can finally heal her wounds of the past." She went on.  
"I see." Rabbit replied...7 years ago...

"Do you think you'll ever go to Silvermoon again Sadi?" Rabbit asked her as they stood guard at Ebon Hold during their early years as being trained togather to become DeathKnights.  
" I have no choice. If I wish to find my brother and sister then I must do my best to survive to do so." Sadi replied.

"Thats right...IF you survive!" smiled AshiKabo. One of the other DeathKnights training at Ebon Hold. He was a Night Elf Death Knight. An Alliance Death Knight.  
"Piss off scum. We have no querrel with you!" Rabbit snapped having his hand on the sheathe of his sword.

"Not yet you don't horde, but once the 3 of us are out of this area, it's every man for himself. And I'm the only man standing here at the momment" He smiled.  
"If your what a man is suppose to be and act like then please don't waste our time by threatening us with pity, childish squabbles." Sadi snapped and began to walk away  
"Insolent Bitch..." He began to shout then stopped seeming to have trouble speaking or breathing.

"Rabbit release him from your Strangulate. We have better things to do." Sadi spoke as she kept walking.  
"As you wish." Rabbit replied letting him go.

"I WON"T FORGET THIS HORDES!" AshiKabo shouted.

The day came where they were finally able to leave Ebon Hold and venture out into the world.

"Where will you go Sadi?" Rabbit asked.  
"Northern. If I am to go home then it would be best if I became stronger before I do. So no one can touch or try to take me away from my family again!" Sadi spoke

"And you Blackrabbit?" She asked.  
"I wish to see this Outland. I've heard rumors about. But I will eventually return to Silvermoon." Rabbit replied.  
"Do you think we'll see eachother again?" Rabbit asked.

Sadi winked at him as she rode off and blew a kiss as a farwell gesture. Present time...

"To Silvermoon it is then." Rabbit sighed and flew off on him Blue wind rider mount. 


	6. Chapter 6

Rebirth of The Light

To walk upright is the only way, to be Holy is the only thing to be.  
To be kind is my want, to be strong is my job, and I can not fail.  
For I am a Knight of the Light, I am Alathash.  
I been raised in the way of the knight, since the day I was born.  
I would never turn my back on my leader, it's goes against my holy ways.  
To be a faithful knight is my only calling, for am I not only a knight.  
I am a Paladin, a true warrior of the light, not like those cursed Death Knights.  
The fact that they even try to corrupt the word Knight, burns me up inside.  
But it will not stop me from being the best Holy knight I can be.

someones banging on the door who could that be? "Alathash up to Arms we're being attacked"  
i jump up as fast as I can "under attack?" how could that be?  
I put on all my armor as fast as I can, and ready my sword, and Shield.  
I run out to the battlefield, "things look good" random knight turns towards me.  
"look good? How can you say that, they got us out numbered"  
"that why it looks so good" I smile, and run up into battle with my fellow paladins.  
"you picked a good time to show up" my great friend Delano said to me.  
"you know good timing is one of my better habits" I say as we go back to back in our battle  
against the Lich kings undead army. "so how will we handle this Alathash?"  
"same way we always do Delano, kill till there none left to kill."  
"eh, one of your better ideas" next thing we know a huge bang goes off.  
"what was that?" I looked over when I heard the screams coming from over there.  
"i don't know, but I sure don't like the sound of it" Him and I head off in that direction.  
Fighting through the hundreds of undeads, just to find the lifeless body of Roza Highcorner,  
and her husband Aelos Highcorner knocked out from his own arrow.  
I rush over to pick Aelos up off the battlefield, and as I start to get away  
I am attacked from behind, just to have Delano jump in to keep me alive.  
"get out of here i'll handle them stop standing around looking stupid."  
I head off back to camp, praying to the light that Delano returns safely.

I waited around for a little while to see if he was okay, just to have bad news to come to me.  
"Alathash are you here?" a fellow paladin said out loud  
"yes sir I am, what's going on? Is everything okay out in the battlefield?"  
he nods his head "yes sir we finally drove them back a good ways"  
"well that's good, and where is Delano I was sure he be here telling me how many he killed by now.  
The Knight dropped his head "sir, about Delano he died out in battle his last request was for me to give you this"  
he handed me his sword and tabard.  
I dropped to my knees in disbelief, my long life friend dead.  
"where is his body, so I can bury him where he always wanted to be buried."  
"well sir, I can't do that, this was all we found left of him."  
I look up in shock at the words he just spoken to me  
"what do you mean, they've taken his body?"  
he nods his head, and walks off so I can be by myself.

Next thing I know Aelos comes out of the healing room, falling all over himself, barely able to walk.  
"Aelos are you okay?" I asked while I helped him up to a soft place to sit.  
"Where is Roza where is she?" I kneel down next to him "she's dead Aelos, the undeads killed her."  
his face in shock it was horrible, I couldn't help but wish I could do something, but I can't.  
"why her, why not me? I can't believe I let it happen" I tried to help him but he pushed me away,  
and walked off into the sunset not looking back. Can't say I blame him at all, I feel the same way.

Years have pasted, my heart has not been the same since I left Delano to die that day.  
My heartaches painfully, nothing can change what I lost that day.  
Maybe one day, in the future I'll find my way back the the man I once was.  
Till than I'll keep on going as a Knight of The Light, one day I will be reborn.


	7. Chapter 7

The Death Of Darkness

the life I used to live, means nothing next to the life I live today.  
The darkness is my safe place, the pain is my favorite feeling.  
The fear in their hearts is to die for, the hate in mine is what drives me.  
The life I once lived, means nothing now, for I am Death knight.  
For I am the carrier of the darkness, for I am the rider of death.  
For I am Darkspawn, the leader of the army of death.

I remember a life of peace, a life I lived to keep the peace.  
Now that life means nothing to me, and I must live for the darkness.  
From the moment the Lich king, my lord brought me back from the dead.  
As a death knight I have killed, and killed so many people, yet I feel nothing.  
I just sit here, all day and night till he calls me to kill again I wait for more.  
I don't know why, but I hunger for more death, I hunger for more killing.

A knock on the door. "yes who is it?" the door opens up. "why so serious today Dark?"  
I turn around, and look into the blood red eyes of a mad man much like myself.  
"i don't know, just waiting for the next kill I guess." he nods his head.  
"i can understand that my brother, it is in us all to hunger for our next kill."  
I drop my head a little. "but it's not only the hunger for the next kill is it?"  
I look up at him "i don't know what it is, I just don't know."  
he puts his hand on my shoulder. "i think I know just what you need."  
"what's that sir?" he laughs with a evil grin "cut yourself off from your past."  
"you mean, kill all of those I loved?" I look into he's evil blood red eyes. "yes boy, that's exactly what I mean" I nod my head slowly "but how do we get our lord to agree to this?"  
he smiles again and walks away towards the door "leave that to me"

he walks out the door, and leaves me alone to sit and think about what I just said.  
I guess it is time, for me to cut off myself from my past.  
I don't know how this will end, but I hope with everything in me.  
Alathash is no where to be found this day, I don't know what I do if I had to.  
Well, actually I do know, I will have to kill him than walk away forever.  
For this is the only way to bring death to the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

The Wolf leading Sheep

the Pride of the Beast, WE were the top of all Worgens.

The Elite of the Elite and I was their leader, and Proud to be their Leader I am.

We were the best Warriors Rogues Mages Druids, Whatever you wanted we had it.

But sadly even the best must fall, So moving along with the story I don't wanna keep you long.

We were out at sea, doing a scouting mission for our Faction leaders.

None of us knew the real reason we were out here, but one of us really cared to know.

"Essamira! How does it look Captain?" It looks good so far.

"We are almost at the meet up spot, you remember our job once we get there right?"

he nodded to me "A quick in and out pick up job nothing too hard."

And he was right nothing but a simple pick up and drop off job, Why did they pick us?

It was all made clear when I saw the ship, it was a Ship with a Horde flag.

I was Shocked at first but it wasn't the first time we did this, We had many under the table deals.

As we got closer I noticed something very wrong, the Ship was ran by humans not any Horde races.

"Essamira what is this?" I drop my head "We been tricked!"

Next thing I know they start shooting, Wood flying every where and fire all over.

Next thing I know I get hit from behind.

Next thing I know I am being pulled to shore, By a Blood elf priest of all things.

She heals my burns, and wounds from whatever happened to me when on the boat.

"Thank you kind Priest...I.." I began to say.  
" Don't thank me yet mutt. The only reasons I healed your flea bitten ass is to turn you over healthy to the guards at Undercity and to honor the memory of my family. If not that I would have left you here to rot." She replied.

"And what if I don't go quietly." I couldn't help but smirk.  
I am a Rogue! I can vanish without a second hesitation.

"Because if ya don't do what the lady says mutt I will rip your throat out with my bare claws!" snarled a voice behind them.  
Out from the shadows appear a huge blue feline with sharp tusks coming out of his lower jaw.

"I can see and sniff your wet dog fur even in stealth like Worgen. So just be smart and start walking." He said. He turned up and looked at Priest.

"My names Dertok elf. Nice to meet you" Dertok smiled transforming back into his Troll figure.

"Well if I have no choice, Why not?" I got up and put my hand behind my back willingly.

Better to live and fight another day, than to die a worthless death I must say.


	9. Chapter 9

The Wolf leading Sheep

the Pride of the Beast, WE were the top of all Worgens.

The Elite of the Elite and I was their leader, and Proud to be their Leader I am.

We were the best Warriors Rogues Mages Druids, Whatever you wanted we had it.

But sadly even the best must fall, So moving along with the story I don't wanna keep you long.

We were out at sea, doing a scouting mission for our Faction leaders.

None of us knew the real reason we were out here, but one of us really cared to know.

"Essamira! How does it look Captain?" It looks good so far.

"We are almost at the meet up spot, you remember our job once we get there right?"

he nodded to me "A quick in and out pick up job nothing too hard."

And he was right nothing but a simple pick up and drop off job, Why did they pick us?

It was all made clear when I saw the ship, it was a Ship with a Horde flag.

I was Shocked at first but it wasn't the first time we did this, We had many under the table deals.

As we got closer I noticed something very wrong, the Ship was ran by humans not any Horde races.

"Essamira what is this?" I drop my head "We been tricked!"

Next thing I know they start shooting, Wood flying every where and fire all over.

Next thing I know I get hit from behind.

Next thing I know I am being pulled to shore, By a Blood elf priest of all things.

She heals my burns, and wounds from whatever happened to me when on the boat.

"Thank you kind Priest...I.." I began to say.  
" Don't thank me yet mutt. The only reasons I healed your flea bitten ass is to turn you over healthy to the guards at Undercity and to honor the memory of my family. If not that I would have left you here to rot." She replied.

"And what if I don't go quietly." I couldn't help but smirk.

I am a Rogue! I can vanish without a second hesitation.

"Because if ya don't do what the lady says mutt I will rip your throat out with my bare claws!" snarled a voice behind them.  
Out from the shadows appear a huge blue feline with sharp tusks coming out of his lower jaw.

"I can see and sniff your wet dog fur even in stealth like Worgen. So just be smart and start walking." He said. He turned up and looked at Priest.

"My names Dertok elf. Nice to meet you" Dertok smiled transforming back into his Troll figure.

"Well if I have no choice, Why not?" I got up and put my hand behind my back willingly.

Better to live and fight another day, than to die a worthless death I must say.


	10. Chapter 10

The End Of All Past

I can't believe it came this far, My own friend, Twisted by the dark powers of the Lich King.

"What your problem Alathash, Your not backing down now are you?"

My teeth grind against each other, Every time I hear that twisted voice of my long time friend.

"I will end you! I will not take pity on you just because you have His face!"

He laughs like a mad man as our weapons clash with each other, neither of us backing down.

We fought and fought for hours, I thought at one point neither of us would get the upper hand.

Each spell we cast, Each move we made, Just made us want the kill the other more.

I couldn't lose, My people counted on my to keep them safe.

But at the same time, It's like he had something just as big weighting on his shoulders.

"Why do you do this Delano? We are your people!" I yelled over the sound of our weapons clashing.

"I told you I am no longer Delano, I am Darkspawn!" He pushed his blade over mine.

"and you are not my people, Not anymore!" he slams his blade down on top of mine knocking me down.

"And this is your end!" he strikes down with his blade one last time, "Not today Beast!"

I call upon the power of light, tossing my judgment hammer into his chest.

"I have more to fight for than you and I will never give up to you!" I build up the holy power slowly.

Than I charge at him casting all my holy power into one strike, "Not today holy knight"

An Arrow comes out of no where causing a wall of fire between us, "What is the meaning of this?"

Darkspawn looked over at our guest with an unpleasant voice, "Who gave you these orders Dark?"

our Guest ask from the shadows, Wait this voice I know it.

"It can't be, Roza is that you?" I asked frozen in place, it can't be she died with Delano along time ago.

"Come on my Dear Alathash, You shouldn't be so shocked by this at this point.

She said as she walks out from the shadows, Her bow in hand her skin the same as normal.

Her hair and voice never changing, She wasn't a Death knight she was still perfectly alive.

"Roza your alive, I can't believe it your alive!" I dropped my weapon and fell to my knees.

"It's good to see you too Alathash, Take care of yourself," she says as she walks over to Darkspawn.

"Roza wait, Why are you with him, what about Aelos?" She pulls her eyes away from me to Spawn.

"Spawn let's go home, Your not meant to be here," he got up and walked through a portal she summoned.

"Alathash, if you see Aelos again, tell him I am Dead and not to look for me anymore."

she then stepped through the portal herself, both gone right before my eyes.

"Alathash are you okay!" I heard screams coming from behind me from Silvermoon guards.

"I just saw two ghost, Delano and Roza were both here."

I said as I stood up, and turns around, "Say what, Did you hit your head or something?"

"I wish it was that, they both work for the Lich king now."

I just walked away saying nothing more, I feel more Defeated than the day I heard they both died.

I'll fill out my report to the Lord and leave it at that, I got nothing left in me for now.

Why them? Out of all the people I know, how could they be turned so easily.

I must find Aelos, I must hear his side of the story what he saw happen to his wife.

Maybe he can help me understand what I just saw right before me.


End file.
